1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover, a joint connector and to a method for mounting a joint connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,098 and FIG. 18 herein show a joint connector for connecting wires, such as ground wires, in a common circuitry. The joint connector of FIG. 18 has a plurality of housings 1 and chambers 2 in each housing 1. The chambers 2 extend in forward and backward in the housing 1 and are arranged transversely. Terminal fittings 3 are accommodated in the chambers 2, and a wire 4 is connected to a wire-connecting portion 5 of each terminal fitting 3. Each terminal fitting 3 also has a terminal connecting portion 6 for receiving another terminal fitting 3, and a tab-shaped joint 7 that extends forward from the terminal connecting portion 6.
The terminal fittings 3 are accommodated in the chambers 2 so that the joints 7 projects through front openings 8 of the housing 1. The joints 7 then are bent twice at right angles and the respective housings 1 are joined together one over another by being slid in forward and backward directions. As a result, as shown in FIG. 19, the joints 7 in each housing 1 are introduced from the front into the chambers 2 of the housing 1 located right above and engage the terminal connecting portions 6 of the terminal fittings 3 in the chambers 2 to connect upper and lower terminal fittings 3.
An electrical connection test is performed immediately before the respective housings 1 are joined one over another, and there is a possibility of remounting the terminal fittings 3 based on the results of the electrical connection test. The terminal fittings 3 cannot be removed and remounted after the joints 7 are bent. Thus, the joint connector is handled considerably while the joints 7 of the terminal fittings 3 project forward from the housings 1, and there is a danger that a collision with external matter will deform the joints 7. Accordingly, a countermeasure has been an urgent necessity.
The present invention was completed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to improve the operability of joint connectors.
The invention relates to a cover for a joint connector having a plurality of housings and at least one terminal-accommodating chamber in each housing. Terminal fittings for the joint are accommodated in the corresponding chambers and have joints that project through front openings of the chambers. The cover is detachably mountable on each housing to cover the joints of the terminal fittings that project through front openings of the chambers. The cover protects the joints of the terminal fittings from collision with external matter.
Insertion holes may be formed in the cover for permitting an electrical connection-testing device to be inserted into electrical contact with the terminal fittings. Thus, an electrical connection test can be conducted while the joints are aligned straight and protected, and the terminal fitting can be reinserted easily if necessary.
First and second walls of the cover preferably are formed substantially continuously with each insertion hole. An insertion path is defined between the first and second walls for permitting the insertion of the electrical connection-testing device and for preventing the electrical connection-testing device from shaking toward and away from the terminal fitting. Thus, the electrical connection-testing device cannot collide with the joint.
The projecting joint of each terminal fitting is spaced laterally from the first and second walls, and an end of the wall outside of which the joint is to be located has a guide surface for guiding the joint to a position outside this wall. The joints are guided to the outside of the specified wall by the guide surface both if the cover is mounted after the terminal fittings are inserted into the chambers and if the terminal fittings are inserted into the chambers after the cover is mounted on the housing. This avoids problems such as the deformation of the joints caused by collision with the wall and a hindrance to the entrance of the electrical connection-testing device by the joints that have entered the insertion paths.
Third and fourth walls preferably are formed substantially continuously with each insertion hole and an insertion path is defined between the third and fourth walls for permitting the insertion of the electrical connection testing device while preventing it from shaking transversely. Thus, the electrical connection-testing device can be guided precisely to a specified contact portion of the terminal fitting, such as the terminal connecting portion.
The invention also relates to a joint connector. The connector comprises a plurality of housings. Chambers extend in forward and backward directions in each housing and are arranged substantially side by side. Terminal fittings are disposed in the respective housings. Each terminal fitting preferably comprises a wire connecting portion for connection with an end of a wire and a terminal connecting portion for connection with another terminal fitting. Each terminal fitting also has a joint that extends forward from the terminal connecting portion. The terminal fittings can be mounted in the chambers while the joints projecting through front openings of the chambers. The covers are mounted detachably on the respective housings to cover the joints that project through the front openings of the chambers. Thus, the cover protects the joints from collision with external matter. The cover may be formed with insertion holes for permitting the insertion of an electrical testing probe and the electrical contact thereof with the terminal fittings.
The connector may further comprise a retainer for locking the terminal fittings in the housing. The retainer is mountable on each housing, and each cover is formed with an aperture through which the retainer can be mounted, manipulated and/or operated. The ability to access the retainer while the cover is mounted on the connector housing improves operability.
Each cover preferably comprises a resilient lock for engaging the corresponding housing. Thus, the cover can be locked firmly by the lock and can be unlocked without plastically deforming the lock.
A guide may be provided on at least one side surface of each housing. The guides are aligned when the housings are joined one over another, and a shutter can be mounted slideably in the guides to cover the front surfaces of the joined housings. Each guide may also engage the resilient lock of the corresponding cover. The dual function of the guides simplifies the construction of the joint connector.
The invention also relates to a method of assembling a joint connector. The method comprises providing a plurality of housings having one or more chambers. The method then comprises accommodating terminal fittings for the joint in the corresponding chambers while allowing a tab-shaped joints of at least part of the terminal fittings to project through front openings of the chambers. The method then comprises detachably mounting a cover on each housing to cover the joints of the terminal fittings projecting through the front openings of the chambers.
The step of mounting the cover may be before or after the step of mounting the terminal fittings in the chambers.
The method may further comprise removing the cover from the respective housing, bending the joints of the terminal fittings so that they project substantially backward, and joining two or more housings so as to join the joint of one terminal fitting in one housing with a corresponding terminal fitting of the other housing.
Preferably, the method further comprises the step of inserting an electrical connection testing device into one or more insertion holes to bring it into the electrical contact with the terminal fittings and performing an electrical connection test.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.